wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Wiosna/Rozdział V
Na drogach było pusto i ciemno, w chałupach gasły światła i przechodzili już ostatni ludzie, jeno na kościelnym placu stały gęstwą wozy z wyłożonymi końmi, że tylko tupoty a parskania roznosiły się w mroku, a pod dzwonnicą czerniały dworskie powozy. Hanka jeszcze raz w kruchcie cosik pomajdrowała kiele stanika i spuściwszy chustę na plecy, jęła się ostro przepychać do przednich ławek. Kościół już był jakby nabity, ściżbiony naród kłębił się i wrzał niby woda, z poszumem pacierzy, wzdychań, kaszlów a pozdrawiań, i kołysał się od ściany do ściany, aż się od tego naporu kolebały chorągwie w ławki pozatykane i te świerczaki, którymi umaili ołtarze i ściany wszystkie. Ledwie co się przepchała do swojego miejsca, kiej proboszcz wyszedł z nabożeństwem, i wraz też jęły się z gęstwy rwać głośne wzdychy i te ręce szeroko rozwodzone. Klękali kornie cisnąc się coraz barzej, że wnet cały naród był na kolanach, ramię przy ramieniu, dusza przy duszy, jako to pole nasadzone głowami, że ino w tym rozkołysanym ździebko, człowieczym łanie oczy się mrowiły, połyskliwie kiej motyle niesąc się ku ołtarzowi wielkiemu, na figurę Jezusa zmartwychwstałego, któren stojał nagi, skrwawiony, ranami pokryty i w płaszcz czerwony jeno przyodziany z chorągiewką w ręku. Cichość z nagła objęła kościół, jakby tego zwiesnowego przypołudnia, kiej to słońce przypiecze pola, wiater ustanie i przygięte zboża se kłosami gwarzą, a jeno gdziesik wysoko, pod niebem modrym, skowronkowe pieśni słodko podzwaniają... Rozmadlali się z wolna, że wargi się wszędy trzęsły i pacierze ze wzdychaniami szemrały cichuśko a rzęsiście kiej ten deszczyk trzepiący po liściach; głowy pochylały się coraz niżej, czasem jęk wyrwał się skądciś, to czyjeś rozmodlone ręce wychynęły prosząco ku ołtarzowi albo i płacz zakwilił pisklęcy, żałosny, z tej ciżby, co jak krze przyziemne tuliła się trwożnie w cieniach naw wyniosłych i mrocznych, niby bór odwieczny, bo chociaż na ołtarzach gorzały światła, gęsty mrok zalegał kościół, że to oknami a głównie przez wielkie drzwi wywarte noc się cisnęła czarna i zaglądał blady sierp księżyca zza chmur. Jeno Hanka nie mogła się przyłożyć do pacierza, trzęsła się w sobie tak zalękniona, jakby to jeszcze tam była, w komorze ojcowej. Dreszcz ją przejmował, czuła na rękach sypkie zimno zboża i raz po raz ściskała ramiona, aby poczuć między piersiami wtulony węzełek. Tak ją roztrzęsła radość i strach jakiś zarazem, że często różaniec wysuwał się z palców, zapominała słów modlitwy wodząc rozpalonymi oczyma po ludziach, a nie dostrzegając nikogo, choć pobok siedziała Józka, Jaguś z matką i drugie. W ławkach stojących z boku ołtarza modliły się na książkach dziedziczki z Rudki, z Modlicy i dziedzicówny z Wólki, a dziedzice stojały we drzwiach zakrystii, poredzając cosik; na stopniach ołtarza stojała z daleka młynarzowa i organiścina, sielnie wystrojone. Zasie przed kratą, tam, kaj było miejsce la najpierwszych gospodarzy lipeckich, które zawżdy stróżę trzymali w czas nabożeństwa, baldach nosili nad dobrodziejem i pod ręce go wiedli na procesjach, klęczały teraz gęstą ławą chłopy z drugich wsi, że ledwie było można dojrzeć między nimi wójta, sołtysa i ten czerwony łeb kowalowy. Niejedne kobiece oczy się tam niesły wypatrując tęskliwie swoich... ale na darmo: były tam chłopy z Dębicy, z Woli, z Rzepek, z całej parafii, jeno lipeckich nie dojrzał, jeno tych najpierwszych dzisia nie stało. Zatrzepotały się też dusze kobiece kiej ptaki spłoszone, że niejedna głowa z płaczem do ziemi przywarła, niejeden jęk żałosny rwał się z gęstwy, a bolesne przypominki sieroctwa żywym ogniem zapiekły. Jakże, największe święta w całym roku, Wielkanoc, i tyla obcego narodu się zebrało, a na wszystkich twarzach choć ździebko przychudłych z postu, radość się rozlewa, puszą się ano, paradują strojami, rozpierają w kościele kieby dziedzice, toczą hardo oczyma, zajmują pierwsze miejsca, a tamte, lipeckie mizeraki, cóż teraz czynią, co? W ciemnicach ano o głodzie i chłodzie krzywdę gorzką gryzą i żalem się pasą, i tęsknicą... La wszystkiego stworzenia dzień radości nastaje, jeno nie dla nich... chudziaków pokrzywdzonych... Wszystkie społem do chałup powrócą radośnie zażywać świąt, odpoczynku, jadła, zwiesnowego słońca, przyjacielskich ugwarzeń, jak Pan Bóg przykazał, jeno nie te opuszczone lipeckie sieroty... Same rozbolałe, chyłkiem rozejdą się do pustych domów i ze łzami przegryzać będą ten placek świąteczny, a z tęsknicą i turbacjami społem do snów legną... Jezus mój, Jezu! rwały się żalne, przyduszone skowyty dokoła Hanki, aż przecknęła dojrzawszy naraz znajome twarze i oczy łzami przeszklone... Nawet Jaguś zwiesiła głowę nad książką i na białe karty lała ciężkimi łzami, aż ją matka szturchaniem przywodziła do opamiętania, hale! poredziła się utulić, kiej właśnie Antek jawił się w pamięci tak żywo, że jak wtedy w Boże Narodzenie słyszała głos jego gorący i zdało się jej, iż wpodle klęczy cisnąc głowę do jej kolan... to żal ją ścisnął za serce i same łzy się polały z nagłej tęskności... Szczęściem, co dobrodziej w tę porę rozpoczynał kazanie i rumor się czynił w kościele, gdyż powstawali z klęczek, cisnąc się jeszcze barzej ku ambonie i zadzierając głowy w górę, ku księdzu, któren o Męce Pańskiej powiadał i o tym, jak go to paskudne Żydowiny ukrzyżowały, że to świat przyszedł zbawić, że sprawiedliwość chciał dawać pokrzywdzonym, że za biedotą się upominał. Tak rzewliwie owe krzywdy Pańskie na oczy przywodził, jaże się gorąco robiło i niejedna pięść chłopska zwierała się na odemstę, a babi naród w głos szlochał czyniąc sprawę wedle nosów. Długo nauczał wykładając wszystko dokumentnie, jaże kajś niekaj oczy kleiły się śpikiem, a po kątach już na dobre drzemali, ale pod koniec zwrócił się prosto do narodu i wychylony z ambony, jął sielnie wytrząchać pięściami a krzyczeć, jako co dnia, co godzina i na każdym miejscu Jezus umęczon jest przez grzechy nasze, zabit przez złoście, bezbożności a nieposłuszeństwo prawom boskim, jako każden człowiek krzyżuje Go w sobie, nie pomnąc na Jego rany ni krew świętą, wylaną dla naszego zbawienia! Ryknął ci na to cały naród i płacze, szlochania kiej wicher rozniesły się jękiem wstrząsającym po kościele, aż przestał mówić. Dopiero kiej przycichli, zaczął znowu, ale już radośnie i krzepiąco, o Zmartwychwstaniu Pańskim powiadać. O onej zwieśnie, jaką Pan w dobroci swojej czyni co rok człowiekowi grzesznemu i czynić będzie aż do owej pory, kiej Jezus powróci znowuj na świat, by sądzić żywe i pomarłe, by harde poniżać, grzeszne w ogień piekielny na wiek wieków spychać, a sprawiedliwe po prawice swojej sadzać w chwale wiekuistej! Jako przyjdzie ten czas, iże wszelka niesprawiedliwość ustanie, wszelka krzywda weźmie zapłatę, a płakania cierpiących ustaną i zło panować nie będzie... I tak gorąco to mówił, tak poczciwie, że każde słowo kiej słodkość lało się w serca i kieby słońce rozpalało w duszach, że dziwna błogość przejmowała wszystkich, jeno lipeckie ludzie zatrzęsły się z żalu i przypomnienia krzywd tak boleśnie ścisnęły dusze, jaże ryknęli wraz z płaczem, krzykiem, szlochaniem i walili się krzyżem na podłogę, tym jękiem żalnym, tym skrzybotem serdecznym wołając o zmiłowanie i poratunek... Zakotłowało się w kościele, płacz się podniósł powszechny i krzyki, ale wnet pomiarkowali drudzy i jęli podnosić lipeckie kobiety, usadzać je a krzepić dobrymi słowy, a dobrodziej poczciwy ocierając łzy rękawem wołał, że Pan Jezus doświadcza tych, których miłuje, iż chociaż zawinili, kara rychło się skończy, bych jeno dufali w miłosierdzie Pańskie, a lada dzień powrócą wszystkie chłopy... Uspokoili się po tych słowach, ulżyło im galanto i dufnuść wstąpiła w serca. A gdy wnet potem ksiądz zaintonował u ołtarza pieśń Zmartwychwstania, kiej organy wtórem huknęły z całej mocy, kiej dzwony zaśpiewały na cały świat, a dobrodziej z Przenajświętszym Sakramentem jął zstępować ku narodowi w sinym obłoku kadzideł i dzwonnej wrzawie, pieśń buchnęła ze wszystkich gardzieli, zakolebała się ciżba, palący wicher uniesienia osuszył łzy i porwał dusze, iż naraz społem, kiej ten bór człowieczy, rozchwiany i śpiewający jednym, ogromnym głosem, ruszył procesją za proboszczem, któren monstrancję dzierżył przed sobą, że jakoby słońce złociste, słońce promieniejące rozgorzało nad głowami, płynąc z wolna skroś gęstwy nieprzeliczonej, wskroś świateł jarzących, w kadzielnych dymach ledwie dojrzane, śpiewaniami opowite i przez oczy wszystkiego narodu, i przez serca wszystkie z miłością niesione... Obchodzili kościół we środku a wolniuśko, noga za nogą, cisnąc się w strasznej ciasnocie i śpiewając z całej mocy, a organy wciąż grały, a dzwony bezustannie biły... Alleluja! Alleluja! Alleluja! Huczał kościół, aż mury się trzęsły, śpiewały serca wszystkie i gardziele, a te głosy płomienne i ogniem nabrzmiałe niby żar–ptaki rwały się z krzykiem wesela ogromnym, kołowały pod sklepieniami, kiejby poślepłe w upale, i w noc wiośnianą płynęły, na słońca się gdziesik niesły, we wszystek świat, kaj jeno uniesieniem dusze człowiecze sięgają... Prawie przed północkiem skończyło się nabożeństwo i ludzie jęli się śpieszno na świat wywalać. Tylko Hanka ostała jeszcze, bo się tak rozmodliła gorąco, tak ją ano słowa księże przejęły otuchą, a te śpiewy radosne, nabożeństwo i pamięć tego, czego to dzisiaj dopięła, tak ją ukrzepiły, iże całą radość składała pod Jezusowe nogi, zapomniawszy w pacierzu o całym świecie. Dopiero Jambroży brząkaniem kluczów przyniewolił ją do wyjścia z pustego już kościoła. Że nawet i ten strach o Antka, któren od tyla czasu żył w niej i skowyczał za leda powodem, jakby w niej pomarł nagle, tak bardzo poczuła się spokojna i dufna w sobie. Rozglądała się za swoimi posuwając się wolno ku domowi, gdyż wozy toczyły się nieprzerwanym łańcuchem i ludzie szli całymi kupami bokiem drogi, ledwie dojrzanej, bo księżyc już zaszedł i ciemno było na świecie, bure chmurzyska ciągnęły górą, co trocha przesłaniając te granatowe pola nieba, kaj się jarzyły gwiazdy dalekie. Noc szła ciepła, cicha i od ros obfitych wilgotnawa, z pól pociągał mięciuchny wiaterek, przejęty surowizną ziemic i mokradeł, a po drogach roznosiły się miodne zapachy topoli i brzózek. Ludzie mrowili się w cieniach wsi, że ino kajś niekaj zamajaczyły głowy na jaśni powietrza nieprzysłonionego; wszędy rozlegały się kroki a głosy, pieski też zajadlej docierały z opłotków, a po chałupach tu i owdzie rozbłyskiwały światła. Hanka, opatrzywszy po drodze stajnie i obory, poszła do chałupy. Już się tam kładli spać. – Niech jeno wróci a gospodarzy, to ni słówkiem mu przypomnę przeszłe. – Postanawiała rozdziewając się do snu. – A jeżeli znowuj się z nią sprzęgnie? – pomyślała naraz, dosłyszawszy Jagusię wracającą na swoją stronę. Legła w pościel, nasłuchując czas jakiś. Na wsi było cicho, jeno z dróg dalekich trzęsły się ostatnie turkoty wozów i głosy zamierające w pustych oddalach. – Boga by nie było ni sprawiedliwości na świecie!– szepnęła groźnie, ale zbrakło jej sił do rozmyślań, bo śpik ją zaraz z miejsca zmorzył. . . . . . . . . . . . . Nazajutrz bardzo późno obudziły się Lipce. Dzień się już rozwierał kiej to modre oko, jeszczech bielmem śpiku zasnute, ale już widne do cna i połyskujące, a wieś spała w najlepsze. Nie kwapili się zrywać z barłogów, choć dzień ci to szedł Pańskiego Zmartwychwstania. Słońce wyniesło się zarno od wschodu i zagrało w stawach a rosach, i płynęło po bladym, wysokim niebie, jakby śpiewając wszemu światu ciepłem a światłością: Alleluja! Niesło się ogromne i płomienne wskroś mgieł przyziemnych; wskroś sadów i chałup, i pól, że ptaki zaśpiewały radośnie, wody dzwoniły weselnym bełkotem, bory zaszumiały, wiater powiał, zatrzęsły się młode liście, a ziemia zadrgała, że gęste runie zbóż zakolebały się cichuśko i rosy kiej łzy posypały się na ziemię. Hej! wesoły dzień nastał! Chrystus nam zmartwychwstał! Alleluja! Zmartwychwstał On, umęczon i lutą złością zabit! Powstał ci znowu w żywe, z ciemności, z mrozów, z pluch się wyniósł Najmilszy! Śmierci srogiej się wydarł, zmógł niezmożone ku człowiekowemu szczęściu i oto w ten czas wiośniany, w tę porę rodną unosi się nad ziemiami, w tym słońcu przenajświętszym utajony, i rozsiewa wokół wesele, budzi omdlałe, ożywia martwe, wznosi przygięte, jałowe zapładnia. Alleluja! Alleluja! Alleluja!... Tym ci to świat wszystek się rozlegał onego dnia Pańskiego. Jeno w Lipcach było ciszej i smutniej niźli po inne roki w tę porę. Zaspali galanto, bo już o dużym dniu, kiej słońce wciągało się nad sady, dopiero ruch się czynił po chałupach, skrzypiały wierzeje i rozczochrane głowy wyglądały rozziewane na świat Boży, któren stojał w słońcu, skowronkowymi świergotami dzwoniący i młodą zielenią przytrząśnięty. I u Borynów zaspali. Jedna Hanka, co się ździebko poraniła, by obudzić Pietrka do szykowania konia i bryki, sama zaś zajęła się przygotowaniem święconego. Józka. tymczasem z niemałym piskiem pucowała dzieci, sama się też we świąteczne szmaty przyodziewając, a pod studnią na podwórzu Pietrek z Witkiem domywali się do czysta; tylko stary Bylica zabawiał się z pieskiem na ganku, często nosem pociągając, czy już krają kiełbasy. Wedle zwyczaju nie rozpalono ognia w kominie, kontentując się zimnym święconym. Właśnie je była Hanka przynosiła z ojcowej izby, rozdzielając po talerzach, że każdemu po równo wypadło po kawale kiełbasy, szynki, sera, chleba, jajek i placka słodkiego. Dopiero kiej się i sama ogarnęła, zwołała wszystkich do jadła i nawet poszła po Jagusię; przyszła ci zaraz sielnie zestrojona i tak piękna, że kiejby zorza się widziała, a modre oczy niby gwiazdy jarzyły się spod lnowych, gładko przyczesanych włosów. Ale wszyscy zarówno byli w szmatach świątecznych, że ino grały w oczach wełniaki i gorsety, a i Witek, choć boso, w nowym był spencerku ze świecącymi guzikami, co je był uprosił od Pietrka, któren dzisiaj wystąpił w całkiem nowej przyodziewie: w granatowym żupanie i portkach pasiastych żółtozielonych, wygolił się do czysta, włosy obciął, jak drugie, równo nad czołem i koszulę na czerwoną wstążkę zawiązał, że skoro wszedł, zdumieli się przemianą, a Józka jaże w ręce zaklaskała: – Pietrek ci to? a to by cię rodzona nie poznali! – Burkową skórę zrzucił i parobek kiej świeca... – zauważył Bylica. Prześmiechnął się ino parob tocząc oczyma za Jagusią a robiąc grdyką, gdyż Hanka, przeżegnawszy się, przepijała gorzałką do każdego i niewoliła zasiadać do stołu. Zajęli ławki, że nawet Witek, choć nieśmiało, przysiadł na kraju. I pojadali z wolna, w cichości smakując święconego, że to bez tyle tygodni niezgorzej się wypościli. Kiełbasy czujne były, czosnkiem dobrze przyprawione, gdyż po izbie rozniesły się zapachy, jaże psy się wierciły między ludźmi skamlając żałośnie. Nikto się nie ozwał, póki pierwszego głodu nie zapchali tęgo pracując, że ino w onej uroczystej cichości spożywania glamania się rozchodziły, przysapki a bulgoty gorzałki, bo Hanka nie żałowała nikomu, sama jeszcze przyniewalając do picia. – Rychło to pojedziem? – ozwał się pierwszy Pietrek. – Zaraz choćby, po śniadaniu. – Jagustynka chciała się z wami zabrać do miasta – wtrąciła Józka. – Przyjdzie na czas, to pojedzie, czekać nie będę. – Obroków to wziąć? – Na jeden popas, wieczorem wrócimy. I znowuj jedli, aż niejednemu ślepie wyłaziły z onej lubości, twarze czerwieniały i sytność rozpierała serca gorącem i głęboką radością. Wolniuśko pojedali nadziewając się z rozmysłem, by jak najwięcej zmieścić i jak najdłużej czuć w gębie smakowitości. Dopiero kiej Hanka się podniesła, wzięli się też dźwigać od mich z dobrą już wagą w kałdunach, a Pietrek z Witkiem, czego byli nie dojedli, do stajni ponieśli z sobą. – Szykujże zaraz konie! – zarządziła Hanka i przyrychtowawszy la męża toboł święconego, co go ledwie uniesła, odziewać się jęła do drogi. Już ano konie czekały przed chałupą, kiej wpadła zadyszana Jagustynka. – Mało co nie czekałam na waju!... – Toście już po święconym? – westchnęła żałośnie pociągając nosem. – Znajdzie się jeszcze la was, siadajcie, przegryźcie coniebądź... Juści, nie potrza było wygłodzonej biedoty przyniewalać, przypięła się do jadła kiej wilk i zmiatała, co ino było na podorędziu. – Pan Jezus wiedział, na co świńtucha stworzył!– szepnęła, podjadłszy nieco. – Jeno to dziwna, że choć mu za życia w błocie legać pozwalają, to po śmierci radzi go w gorzałce moczą! – prześmiewała po swojemu. – Pijcie na zdrowie a prędko, bo czas nagli. I może w pacierz pojechały. Hanka już z bryki nakazywała Józce, by nie zapominała o ojcu, tak że dziewczyna zaraz nadrobiła różności na talerz i poniesła. Nie ozwał się na jej zagadywania ni nawet spojrzał na nią, ale co mu wetknęła w zęby, zjadł chciwie, patrząc wciąż martwym wzrokiem jak zawdy. Może by nawet i więcej pojadł, ale Józce się przykrzyło i poleciała na dwór patrzeć, jak prawie z każdej chałupy wyjeżdżały lub wychodziły kobiety z tobołkami, że kilkanaście wozów toczyło się do miasta i nad rowami ciągnęły rzędem kobiety, czerwono przyodziane, z węzełkami na plecach. A kiej się rozwiały ostatnie turkoty, padła na wieś dziwnie smutna cichość i pustka; dzień się powlókł wolno, głuche milczenie zaległo drogi, ni gwarów zwyczajnych w taką porę, ni śpiewań, ni ludzi, tyle jeno, co tam nieco dzieci uwijało się nad stawem śmigając kamieniami na gęsi. Słońce szło w górę, jasnością zalewając świat, ciepło się podnosiło, że już muchy brzęczały po szybach, jaskółki zapamiętale chlustały wskroś przejrzystego powietrza, staw mienił się w ogniach, drzewa zaś, kiejby spławione w zieleni, polśniewały świeżyzną rozlewając miodne zapachy; z pól ogromnych, opłyniętych niebieskością, bił niekiedy chłodnawy, ziemią przejęty ciąg i skowronkowe śpiewania; wszystek świat tchnął zwiesnową cichą lubością, a od wsi, ledwie widnych w dalekościach, słoneczną pożogą przemglonych, niesły się czasami jędrne krzykania i huki pistoletowych strzelań! Jeno w Lipcach było pusto i żałobnie kiejby po pogrzebie, tyle co wypuszczone do picia bydło łaziło, kiej chciało, cochając się o drzewa i porykując ku polom zieleniejącym. Pustką zarówno stojały opłotki, jak i. sienie powywierane, jeno miejscami na słonecznej stronie wygrzewali się pod białymi ścianami, gdzie zaś dziewczyny czesały się w oknach otwartych, a staruchy rozsiadłe na progach przeiskiwały dzieci. I tak oto przechodziły godziny cichości sennej i smutnej, niekiej wiater zatrząsł drzewinami, że poszumiały cichuśko ważąc się ku chatom i lękliwie jakby poglądając w puste izby, to wróble stado z wrzaskiem przenosiło się z sadu na drogę albo zaszarpały się krótkie krzyki dzieci, odganiających wrony od kurczątków. Mój Jezu, nie tak było przódzi w ten dzień, nie tak!... Słońce się już wspinało ku południowi, nad kominy, kiej Rocho przylazł do Borynów, zajrzał do chorego, pogadał z dziećmi i zasiadł w ganku na słońcu. Poczytywał cosik na książce i bacznie wodził oczyma po drogach. A wkrótce nadeszła kowalowa z dziećmi i odwiedziwszy ojca, przysiadła na przyźbie. – Wasz w domu? – zapytał Rocho po długiej chwili. – Gdzie zaś!... do miasta zabrał się z wójtem. – Cała wieś tam dzisiaj. – Juści, pocieszą się nieco święconym, chudziaki. – Wyście to z matką nie pojechali? – pytał Jagny wychodzącej. – A cóż tam po mnie! – wyszła w opłotki spoglądając tęsknie na pola. – Nowy wełniak ma dzisiaj! – szepnęła z westchnieniem Magda. – Po matuli, nie poznajecie go to, co? A i korale wszystkie zawiesiła, i bursztyny te wielgachne też po matusi! – pouczała ją Józka żałośnie. – Jeno chustkę na głowie ma swoją... – Prawda, tylachna szmat ostało po nieboszczkach, to nama ich tknąć nie pozwolili, a jej wszystko oddał, i paraduje se teraz... – Hale, jeszczech kiejś wyrzekała przed Nastką, co są zleżałe i śmierdzą... – Żeby jej tak zapachnęło to łajno diabelskie! – Niech jeno ociec ozdrowieją, zarno upomnę się o korale, pięć sznurków ostało długich kiej bicze i jak groch największy! Magda się już nie odezwała; westchnąwszy ciężko zaczęła iskać najmłodsze dziecko. Józka się też zaraz poniesła na wieś, Witek pod stajnią majstrował jeszcze cosik kiele kogutka, dzieci zaś baraszkowały razem z pieskami przed gankiem, pod okiem Bylicy, któren czuwał nad nimi kiej kokosz, a Rocho jakby ździebko zadrzemał. – Skończyliście polne roboty? – Tyle jeno, że ziemniaki wsadzone i groch posiany. – U drugich i tyla nie zrobione! – Zdążą jeszcze; powiedali, co puszczą chłopów na Przewody. – Któż to taki wiedzący powiadał? – A różni mówili w kościele! Kozłowa zbiera się iść prosić dziedzica... – Głupia, dziedzic to ich więzi czy co? – Bych się wstawił, to może by puścili... – Wstawiał się już nieraz i nie pomogło... – Żeby ino chciał, ale nie chce przez złość la Lipiec, mój powiada... – urwała nagle pochylając zmieszaną twarz nad dziecińską głową, trzymaną między kolanami, że Rocho na próżno czekał jakiegoś słowa. – Kiedyż się tam Kozłowa wybiera? – pytał ciekawie. – A zaraz po południu iść mają... – Tyle wskórają, co się przelecą i powietrza innego zachwycą. Nie odrzekła, gdyż w opłotki skręcał z drogi pan Jacek, dziedziców brat, o którym powiadali, że głupawy był nieco, bo zawżdy ze skrzypkami się nosił, na rozstajach pod figurami grywał i tylko z chłopami przestawał. Szedł przygięty ze skrzypicą pod pachą, z fajeczką w zębach, chudy, wysoki, z żółtą bródką i rozbieganymi oczyma. Rocho wyszedł naprzeciw. Musieli się znać, bo poszli razem nad staw i długo tam siedzieli na kamieniach, cosik cicho poredzając, że już dawno przedzwonili południe, kiej się rozeszli. Rocho wrócił na ganek, ale był jakiś osowiały i markotno patrzał. – Schuchrało się panisko, że ledwiem go poznał! – ozwał się Bylica. – Znaliście go? – ściszył głos oglądając się na kowalową. – Jakżeby... Niemało dokazywał za młodu, niemało... Kat ci był la dzieuch... we Woli ni jednej nie przepuścił... dobrze baczę, w jakie to cuganty jeździł... jak se używał... baczę... – pojękiwał stary. – Wziął za to ciężką pokutę, ciężką! Toście i najstarsi we wsi, co? Jambroży musi być starszy, bo jak ino baczę, on zawdy był stary. – Sam rozpowiada, co śmierć o nim zapomniała! – wtrąciła kowalowa. – Kostucha ta o nikim nie zabaczy, jeno tego ostawia se, by lepiej skruszał, bo kwardy, juści... wycygania się, jak może... juści... – jąkał cicho. Zamilkli na długo. – Baczę, kiej to w Lipcach wszystkiego piętnastu gospodarzy siedziało – zaczął znowu Bylica wyciągając nieśmiało palce ku tabace Rochowej. – A teraz siedzi czterdziestu! – podsunął mu tabakierkę. – I nowe już czekają na działy, urodzi rok czy nie, a naród zawsze jednako plonuje, juści... a ziemi nie przybywa... jeszcze niecoś lat, a zbraknie la wszystkich... – Kichał rzęsiście. – A bo to już dzisiaj we wsi nie ciasno! – rzekła kowalowa. – Prawda, a kiej się chłopaki pożenią, to już la ich dzieci nie ostanie i po morgu, juści... – To we świat iść muszą! – zauważył Rocho. – Z czym to pójdą? z gołymi pazurami ten wiater zagrabiać? – A Niemcy ano na Słupi wykupiły dziedzica i teraz się stawiają... po dwie włóki na osadę – mówił Rocho dość smutnie. – Juści... powiadali o tym... hale Niemcy naród inszy, uczony i zasobny, handlują wespół z Żydami, a krzywdą ludzką se pomagają... a niechby tak po chłopsku z gołymi palicami chytały się ziemie, to by i trzech siewów nie przetrzymały... i co do jednego wykupiły... W Lipcach ciasno, duszą się ludzie, a tamten ma tylachna pola, że ugorem prawie leży... – wskazał dworskie ziemie za młynem, wzgórzem pod las biegnące, kaj czerniały łubinowe stogi. – Na Podlesiu? – Rychtyk przyległe do naszych, w sam raz do wykupna, ze trzydzieści gospodarstw tam by wymierzył, juści... ze trzydzieści... ale bo to dziedzic przeda, kiej mu pieniędzy nie potrza?... bogacz taki... – Hale! bogacz, a kręci się za groszem kiej piskorz za błotem, że już od chłopów pożycza i kaj ino może. Żydy go przyduszają o swoje, co na las dały, podatki winien, dworskim nie płaci, jeszczek ordynarii na Nowy Rok należnej nie dostały, wszędzie winien, a skąd to weźmie oddać, kiej boru zabronił urząd ciąć, póki się z chłopami nie ugodzi? Nie wysiedzi on długo na Woli, nie! Powiadali, co się już za kupcami ogląda... – rozgadała się niespodzianie kowalowa, ale kiej Rocho chciał ją więcej pociągnąć za język, zacięła się jakoś i zbywszy go bele czym, dzieci zwołała i do dom poszła. – Sporo musi wiedzieć od swojego, jeno się boja popuścić... Juści, że przyległe ziemie rodne, łąki dwukośne, juści... – rozmyślał głośno stary, wpatrzony w podleskie pola, kaj widać było za stogami dachy zabudowań folwarcznych, jeno że Rocho nie słuchał, bo dojrzawszy Kozłową stojącą nad stawem z kobietami, poszedł do nich prędko. – Hi... hi... zmogły dziedzica... Mój Jezu, a pożywiłybv się chłopy niezgorzej... Juści... druga wieś by stanęła, rąk nie zbraknie ni głodnych na ziemie... juści... – rozmarzył się Bylica dyrdając za dziećmi, bo jaże na drogę się wytoczyły. Na nieszpory zaczęli dzwonić. Słońce się już przetaczało ku borom i drzewa poczęły kłaść długie cienie na drogi i staw, a przedwieczorna cichość tak przywalała świat, że słychać było dalekie jeszcze dudnienie wozów, krzyki ptactwa na ogorzeliskach i ciche, przejmujące granie organów w kościele. Że zaś powracały już niektóre z miasta, zaklekotały od trepów wszystkie mostki, tak biegli nowin posłuchać. Zaś po nieszporach, o samym zachodzie, dobrodziej pojechał drogą do Wólki. Jambroży powiedział, że do dworu na bal, a zaraz po jego wyjeździe organisty z całym domem walili w goście do młynarzów; Jasio wiódł matkę sielnie zestrojoną i wesoło pozdrawiał dzieuchy, wyzierające z opłotków. Zmierzch się roztrząsał cichy po ziemiach, słońce zaszło i zorze się rozlewały coraz szerzej, że z pół nieba stanęło w krwawych ogniach, kieby tym zarzewiem przysypane, wody się krwawo zatliły i szyby rozgorzały, od miasta zaś coraz więcej nadjeżdżało wozów i coraz rozgłośniej wrzały krzyki przed domami. Hanki jeno nie było widać, ale mimo to przed chałupą gwarno było i wesoło; dzieuch rówiesnych naszło się do Józki, że kiej te szczygły świergotliwe obsiadły przyźbę i ganek, zabawiając się prześmiechami z Jaśkiem Przewrotnym, któren przyleciał za Nastusią, choć go ta już całkiem odpędzała od siebie, na kogo innego rachując. Józka ugaszczała je, jak ino mogła, plackiem jajecznym a kiełbasą. Nastusia rej wiedła, jako najstarsza i że to najbardziej się przekpiwała z chłopaka, co to był niezguła, a siarczystego parobka chciał udawać. Stojał właśnie przed wszystkimi, w pasiastych portkach, w nowym spencerku i w kapelusie na bakier, ujął się pod boki, a ze śmiechem powiadał: – Musita o mnie stoić, bom sam jeden parobek we wsi! – Nie bój się, za krowami dyrdać ma kto jeszcze! – Pokraka jedna, do skrobania ziemniaków sposobny! – Dzieciom nosy obcierać! – wrzeszczały jedna przez drugą, rozgłośnym śmiechem wybuchając, ale Jasiek się nie stropił, strzyknął śliną przez zęby i rzekł: – O takie głupie skrzaty nie stoję!... Gęsi wama paść jeszcze! – Sam łoni za krowim ogonem tańcował, a tera parobka udaje... – I co dnia portki gubił, tak przed bykiem uciekał. – Ożeń się z Magdą od Jankla, ta ci pasuje w sam raz. – Żydowskie bachory niańczy, to i tobie nos będzie umiała ucierać. – Albo z Jagatą, to ją na odpusty poprowadzisz – rzucały w niego szydliwie. – A jakbym do której z wódką posłał, to by się do Częstochowy ochfiarowała i wszystkie piątki suszyła z radości! – odpowiedział. – A pozwoli ci to matka, kiejś w chałupie potrzebny do mycia garnków i macania kur! – zawołała Nastka. – Bo się ozgniewam i pójdę do Marysi Balcerkówny! – Idź, już tam Marysia czeka na cię z pomietłem albo czymś gorszym... – A niech cię jeno dojrzy, to zaraz pieski pospuszcza. – I nie zgub czego po drodze! – śmiała się Nastuś pociągając go ździebko za portki, bo miał wszystką przyodziewę kiejby na wyrost. – Po dziadku dodziera buciarów. – Kamizelę ma ze wsypy, co ją to świnie podarły. Leciały słowa kiej grad wraz ze śmiechem; śmiał się zarówno i skoczył, by Nastkę wpół ująć, ale mu któraś podstawiła nogę, że runął jak długi pod ścianę, nie mogąc powstać, bo go wciąż popychały. – Dajta mu spokój, jakże... – przyciszała Józka pomagając mu wstać, bo choć niedojda, gospodarskim był synem i jej powinowatym przez matkę. A potem zabawiali się w ślepą babkę. Jaśka na nią obrały i zawiązawszy mu oczy, ustawiły go wprost ganku rozbiegając się naraz z krzykiem na wsze strony kiej wróble. Pogonił za nimi z rozczapierzonymi rękoma natykając się co trocha na płoty i ściany; kierował się za śmiechami, ale niełacno którą przychwycił, bo śmigały kole niego kiej jaskółki, potrącając w przelocie, że zatętniało przed chałupą, jakby to stado źrebaków przeganiał po grudzi, a piski, wrzawa, śmiechy się zatrzęsły, aż na całą wieś się rozlegało. Mrok już gęstniał, zorze się dopalały i zabawa trwała w najlepsze, kiej naraz w podwórzu buchnął wrzask kurzy. Józka poleciała tam w te pędy. Witek stojał pod szopą chowając cosik za siebie, a Gulbasiak przywarował za pługami, że mu ino łeb się bielił. – Nic, Józia... nic... – szeptał pomieszany. – Kuręście dusili... pióra jeszcze ano lecą... – Inom kogutowi trochę z ogona wyrwał, bo mi potrza la mojego ptaka. Ale nie nasz kogut, nie, Józia! Gulbasiak skądciś przyniósł... swojego... – Pokaż! – rozkazała surowo. Cisnął jej pod nogi na pół żywego ptaka, całkiem oskubanego z piór. – Pewnie, że nie nasz! – rzekła nie mogąc rozpoznać.– Ale pokaż swojego cudaka. Wyniósł na jaśnię już całkiem gotowego kogutka: z drzewa był wystrugany i oblepiony ciastem, w które powtykano piórek, że kiej żywy się widział, bo i łeb z dziobem miał prawdziwego, na patyk nadziany. Na desce se stojał czerwono ukraszonej, a tak zmyślnie przyrychtowanej do maluśkiego wozika, że skoro Witek zaruchał długim dyszelkiem, kogut jął tańcować i skrzydła rozkładać, do tego zaś zapiał Gulbasiak, jaże się kury z grzęd odezwały. – Jezu, a tom póki życia takiego cudaka nie uwidziała! – przykucnęła pobok. – Dobry jest, co? Utrafiłem, Józia, co? – szeptał z dumą. – Sameś to wystroił? ze swojej głowy? Dziw ją rozpierał. – A sam! Jędrek mi jeno koguta żywego przyniósł... a sam, Józia... – Moiściewy, a to kiej żywy się rucha, choć z drewna. Pokaż go dzieuchom!... dopiero to będą wydziwiać!... Pokaż, Witek! – Ni, jutro pójdziemy po dyngusie, to obaczą. Jeszcze sztachetków brak kiele niego, żeby nie sfrunął. – To opatrz krowy i do izby przychodź robić, widniej ci będzie... – Przyjdę, jeno jeszczech na wsi cosik sprawię... Wróciła przed dom, ale dziewczyny już skończyły zabawę i zaczęły się rozchodzić, bo noc się robiła, światła zapalali po domach, gwiazdy się też kajś niekaj pokazywały, a chłód wieczorny zaciągał z pól. Już wszystkie kobiety powróciły z miasta, a Hanka nie nadjeżdżała. Józka narządziła sutą wieczerzę: barszcz na kiełbasie i ziemniaki tłusto omaszczone. Zaczęła ją podawać na ławę, gdyż Rocho czekał, dzieci jeść skamlały, a Jagna raz po raz zaglądała do izby, kiej Witek wsunął się cichuśko i zaraz przykucnął przed dymiącymi michami. Dziwnie był czerwony, mało jadł i łyżką po zębach dzwonił, tak mu się ręce trzęsły, a nie dojadłszy do końca, poleciał. Złapała go Józka w podwórzu przed chlewem, jak nabierał w połę świńskiego żarcia z cebratki, a ostro nastawała: co mu się stało? Wykręcał się, jak mógł, wycyganiał, ale w końcu prawdę powiedział: – A to odebrałem dobrodziejowi swojego boćka! – Jezus, Maria, a nie dojrzał cię kto? – Nie, dobrodziej pojechali, psy poszły żreć, a bociek w ganku stojał! Maciuś to wypatrzył i przyleciał powiedzieć! Kapotą Pietrkową go przydusiłem, by me nie kujnął, i poniesłem do schowka. Ino pary z gęby nie puść, moja złociuśka! Za parę niedziel przywiedę go do chałupy, obaczysz, jak parodował na ganku będzie, a nikto go przeciech nie rozpozna. Nie wydaj me ino! – Hale! kiej cię to z czym wydałam? Dziw mi jeno, żeś to się ważył, Jezu! – Swoje odebrałem. Pedziałem, co nie daruję, i odebrałem... Po tom go pewnie łaskawił, żeby drugie uciechę miały, juści!... – szepnął i poleciał gdziesik w pole. Niezadługo się jawił z nawrotem i zasiadł przed kominem wraz z dziećmi do wykończania kogutka. A w izbie zrobiło się jakoś sennie i smutno. Jaguś poszła na swoją stronę, zaś Rocho siedział przed domem razem z Bylicą, któren już żydy woził, tak go śpik morzył. – Idźcie do dom, bo tam na was czeka pan Jacek!– szepnął mu Rocho. – Na mnie czeka... pan Jacek... dyć lecę... na mnie?... no... no – jąkał zdumiony, całkiem wytrzeźwiawszy, i poszedł. A Rocho na przyźbie ostał, pacierz szeptał, wpatrzony w noc, w owe nieprzejrzane dalekości nieba, kaj się aż trzęsło od gwiezdnych migotów, dołem zaś, nad ziemiami wynosił się już srodze rogaty miesiąc i bódł ciemności. W chałupach światła gasły posobnie, kiej oczy snem zwierane; milczenie, przejęte cichuśkim dygotaniem listeczków i głuchym, dalekim bełkotem rzeczki, rozlewało się dokoła. Tylko jeszcze u młynarzów gorzały okna i zabawiali się do późna. W izbie Borynów już przycichło, spać wszyscy legli gasząc światło, że ino koło garnków z wieczerzą ustawionych w kominie żarzyły się węgle, a świerszcz poskrzypiwał gdzieś w kącie, ale Rocho wciąż siedział na dworze oczekując na Hankę, że dopiero koło samego północka zadudniły kopyta na moście koło młyna i wkrótce wtoczyła się bryka. Hanka była dziwnie smutna i milcząca, że dopiero kiej zjadła wieczerzę i parobek poszedł do stajni, odważył się pytać: – Widzieliście męża? – Całe popołudnie z nim przesiedziałam! Zdrowy jest i dobrej myśli... kazał was pozdrowić... I drugich chłopów też widziałam... mają ich puścić, jeno nikto nie wie kiedy... U tego, co ma na sądach Antka bronić, też byłam... Nie mówiła tego, co jej kamieniem zaciężyło na sercu, a jeno takie różności drugie, Antka się nie tyczące, aż rozpłakała się nagle, i choć przysłoniła twarz rękoma, łzy pociekły przez palce. – Przyjdę rano... odpocznijcie sobie: strząśliście się mocno... by wam nie zaszkodziło. – A niechbym już raz zdechła i więcej nie cierpiała! – wybuchnęła. Pokiwał głową i wyniósł się bez słowa, jeno przed chałupą pieski cosik rozszczekane gniewnie przyciszał do budy zapędzając. Ale Hanka, choć się zarno do dzieci przyłożyła, usnąć nie mogła mimo utrudzenia. Jakże!... toć Antek ją przyjął kiej tego psa uprzykrzonego... Święcone ze smakiem jadł, te kilkanaście złotych wziął, nie pytając, skąd miała, i nawet się nie użalił nad jej umęczeniem daleką drogą!... Opowiadała mu, co i jak się robi w gospodarce – nie pochwalił, a naprzeciw niejednemu ze złością przyganiał... O całą wieś rozpytywał, a o dzieciach ni wspomniał... Szła ku niemu z tym sercem wiernym i kochającym, utęskniona wielce łask jego; żoną mu przeciech ślubną była i matką jego dzieci, to jej nawet nie przyhołubił, nie pocałował, nie zatroskał się o jej zdrowie... Kiej obcy się widział i kiej na obcą sobie spoglądał, nie bardzo słuchając jej rozpowiadań, że już w końcu i mówić nie mogła, żal ją dusił, łzy zalewały, to jeszcze krzyknął, by mu z bekami nie przyjeżdżała! Jezus kochany, dziw, że trupem nie padła... To za tę ciężką służbę kole jego dobra, za pracę nad siły, za te cierpienia wszyćkie – nic w zapłacie: ni jednego słowa łaski, ni jednego słowa pociechy! – Jezu, wejrzyj miłościwie, wspomóż, bo nie zdzierżę! – jęczała cisnąc głowę w poduszki, bych dzieci nie rozbudzić, a każda kostka w niej z osobna się trzęsła płakaniem, żałością, poniżeniem i strasznym poczuciem krzywdy! Nie mogła sobie popuścić duszy tam przy nim ni potem z powrotem przy ludziach, więc teraz dopiero oddawała się rozpaczy, teraz pozwalała męce rozdzierać serce i łzom gorzkim płynąć. . . . . . . . . . . . . Zaś nazajutrz, w świąteczny poniedziałek, dzień się podnosił jeszcze jaśniejszy, barzej jeno skąpany w rosach i modrawych omgleniach, ale i barzej rozsłoneczniony i jakiś zgoła weselszy. Ptaki śpiewały rozgłośniej, a ciepły wiater przeganiał po drzewinach, że szemrały jakby pacierzem cichuśkim; ludzie zrywali się raźniej wywierając drzwi a okna, na świat Boży lecieli spojrzeć, na sady przytrząśnięte zielenią, na te nieobjęte ziemie zwiesną oprzędzone, całe rosami skrzące, w słońcu radosnym utopione, na pola, kaj już oziminy, wiatrem kolebane, niby płowe, pomarszczone wody ku chałupom spływały. Myli się przed domami, przekrzyki się niesły wskroś sadów, kajś już dym walił z komina, konie rżały po stajniach, skrzypiały wierzeje, wodę czerpali ze stawu, bydło szło do picia, krzyczały gęsi, a kiej dzwony uderzyły i ogromne, niebosiężne głosy jęły huczeć i rozlewać się na wieś, na pola, na bory dalekie, wzmogły się jeszcze krzyki, a serca żywiej i weselej zabiły. Chłopaki już latały z sikawkami, sprawiając sobie śmigus, albo przyczajone za drzewami nad stawem, lały nie tylko przechodzących, ale każdego, kto ino na próg wyjrzał, że już nawet ściany były pomoczone i kałuże siwiły się pod domami. Zawrzały wszystkie drogi i obejścia, wrzaski, śmiechy, przegony narastały coraz barzej, bo i dzieuchy gziły się niezgorzej, lejąc się między sobą i ganiając po sadach, że zaś ich dużo było i dorosłych, to wnet dały radę chłopakom rozganiając ich na wszystkie strony, a tak się rozswawolili, że nawet Jaśka Przewrotnego, któren się z sikawką od gaszenia pożarów zaczajał na Nastkę, dopadły Balcerkówny, wodą zlały i jeszcze do stawu zepchnęły na pośmiewisko... Ale ozgniewany za despekt, iż to dzieuchy górę nad nim wzięły, przyzwał w pomoc Pietrka Borynowego i tak się zmyślnie zasadzili na Nastkę, aż ją dostali w pazury i pod studnię zawlekli, a tak srodze spławili, jaże wniebogłosy wrzeszczała... Zaś potem, dobrawszy jeszcze Witka, Gulbasiaka i co starszych, chycili Marysię Balcerkównę i taką jej kąpiel sprawili, aż matka z kijem leciała na pomoc; przyparli też gdzieś Jagnę i tęgo utytłali, nawet Józce nie przepuszczając, choć się prosiła i z bekiem leciała na skargę do Hanki. – Skarży się, a rada, oczy się jej skrzą do figlów! – A i mnie zapowietrzone do żywej skóry dojęły!– użalała się wesoło Jagustynka wpadając do chałupy. – Niby te obwiesie komu przepuszczają! – biadoliła Józka przewłócząc się w suche szmaty, ale mimo strachu wyszła potem na ganek, bo aż dudniało na drogach od przeganiań i wieś się trzęsła wrzaskami: chłopaki dziw nie oszalały z uciechy, chodzili całą hurmą, zaganiając, kto się napatoczył, pod sikawki, aż sołtys musiał rozganiać swawolników, bo nie sposób się było pokazać z chałupy. – Wama cosik niezdrowo po wczorajszym? – szepnęła Jagustynka susząc plecy przed kominem. – Juści, trzęsie się we mnie i cięgiem me kopie, mgli me przy tym... – Połóżcie się. Trzeba by się wam napić maciórkowego naparu! Strzęśliście się wczoraj! – zafrasowała się bardzo, ale że zapachnęła kiszka przysmażona, siadła wraz z drugimi do śniadania, łakomie wypatrując większego kawałka. – Pojedzcie i wy, gospodyni: głodzeniem zdrowiu nie pomoże... – Kiej mi się mierzi mięso; arbaty se zgotuję. – Na przepłukanie flaków niezgorsze, ale byście się gorzałki przegotowanej z tłustością i korzeniami napili, rychlej by pomogło... – Juści, zmarlaka by postawiły takie leki!... – zaśmiał się Pietrek, któren wziął miejsce kole Jagusi, w oczy jej zaglądał podając usłużliwie, na co jeno spojrzała, i cięgiem, ją zagadując, ale że go zbywała bele czym, jął rozpytywać Jagustynkę o Mateusza, o Stacha Płoszkę i drugich. – Jakże, widziałam wszystkich, spólnie se siedzą, a pokoje mają dworskie zgoła, wysokie, widne, z podłogą, jeno że z tą żelazną pajęczyną w oknach, bych się im na spacer nie zachciało. A przekarmiają ich też niezgorzej. Grochówkę im przynieśli w połednie, spróbowałam: kieby na starym bucie zgotowana i smarowidłem od woza omaszczona. Na drugie zaś prażonych jagieł im postawili... no, Łapa by kulas na nie podniósł, a nie powąchał nawet. Za swoje się żywią, któren zaś nie ma grosza, pacierzem se to jadło doprawia – opowiadała urągliwie. – Rychło zaczną puszczać? – Powiedały, że już na Przewody niektóre wrócą! – szepnęła ciszej obzierając się trwożnie na Hankę, a Jagnę jakby coś podrzuciło z miejsca, że uciekła z izby, jeść nie skończywszy, stara zaś o Kozłowej zaczęła mówić. – Późno wróciły i z niczym, przetrzęsły się jeno po kiełbasach i dworowi się napatrzyły! Powiedają, że czymś innym pachnie niźli chałupą!... Dziedzic im powiedział, co nikomu poradzić nie może bo to sprawa komisarza i urzędu, a kiejby nawet mógł, też by się nie wstawił za żadnym Lipczakiem, boć przez nich sam jest szkodny najbarzej! Wiecie, że to las mu sprzedawać wzbronili, a kupce go teraz po sądach włóczą. Klął pono siarczyście i krzyczał, że kiej on przez chłopów ma iść z torbami, to niech całą wieś zaraza wytraci!... Kozłowa już z tym od rana po chałupach lata i pomstą odgraża. – Głupia, co mu ta zrobi pogrozą! – Moiście, a bo to wiada, kiej kto komu miętkie miejsce wymaca, że i najlichszy... – urwała porywając się podtrzymać Hankę, lecącą na ścianę. – Laboga! By to prędzej nie przyszło przed czasem – szeptała wystraszona ciągnąc ją do łóżka, bo jej w ręku zemglała, pot kroplisty wystąpił na jej twarz, żółtymi plamami okrytą. Leżała ledwie dychając, stara zaś octem wycierała jej skronie i dopiero kiej chrzanu pod nos nakładła, Hanka oprzytomniała otwierając oczy, zgudka ją jeno chyciła. Rozeszli się do obrządzeń gospodarskich, Witek tylko ostał i upatrzywszy sposobną porę, jął prosić gospodyni, aby go puściła z kogutkiem. – A idź, przyodziewy jeno nie ściarachaj i sprawuj się dobrze! Psy uwiąż, by za wami na drugie wsie nie poleciały! Kiedyż pójdzieta? – A zarno no kościele. Jagustynka wraziła głowę przez okno i zapytała: – Kaj to psy, Witek? Wyniesłam im jeść, wołam i ni jednego! – Prawda, dyć i w oborze rano nie były! Łapa! Burek! na tu! – nawoływał wybiegając przed dom, ale się nie odezwały. – Musiały na wieś polecieć, bo suka Kłębów się goni... objaśnił. Nikomu do głowy nie przyszło myśleć, kaj się psy podziały – zwyczajna przeciech rzecz. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Józka posłyszała gdziesik w podwórzu jakby głuche skamlenie, a nic tam nie nalazłszy, pobiegła w sad myśląc, że to Witek się rozprawia z jakimś psem obcym. Zdziwiła się nie dojrzawszy nikogo, sad był pusty i to skomlenie ucichło; ale powracając natknęła się na Burka; leżał nieżywy pod szczytową ścianą – łeb miał rozwalony. Narobiła takiego wrzasku, że się wszyscy zlecieli. – Burek zabity! Złodzieje pewnie! Trwoga powiała nad nimi. – A dyć nie co insze, w imię Ojca i Syna! – krzyknęła Jagustynka dojrzawszy naraz kupę ziemi wywalonej i dół wielki pod przyciesiami. – Podkopali się do ojcowej komory! – Jama, że konia by przewlókł! – A zboża pełno w dole. – Jezu, a może tam jeszcze są zbóje! – zakrzyczała Józka. Rzucili się na Borynową stronę, Jagusi już nie było, stary ino leżał twarzą do izby, w komorze zaś, zawdy mrocznej, widno było, światło buchało dziurą, że łacno dojrzeli, jako wszystko było pomieszane kiej groch z kapustą, zboże powysypywane zalegało ziemię razem ze szmatami, pościąganymi z drągów; nawet motki przędzy i wełna leżały potargane i zwichlone. Nie sposób było na razie zmiarkować, czego brakowało. Ale Hanka od razu pomiarkowała, że to kowalowa być musi robota; gorąc ją przejął na myśl, iż kiejby się jeden dzień opóźniła, nalazłby pieniądze i zabrał... Nachyliła się nad dołem kryjąc przed ludźmi kuntentność, a sprawdzając cosik sobie za stanikiem. – Czy aby nie brak czego w oborze? – rzekła, niby tknięta podejrzeniem. Na szczęście, nic nigdzie nie brakowało. Dobrze były drzwi pozawierane! – ozwał się Pietrek i skoczył naraz do ziemniaczanego dołu, odwalił z wejścia ocipkę wielgachną i wyciągnął stamtąd Łapę skowyczącego. – Juści, że złodzieje go tam wrzucili, ale to dziwne, pies zły i dał się... – I nikto w nocy nie słyszał szczekania! Dali znać o sprawie sołtysowi, rozniosło się też migiem po wsi, że w dyrdy lecieli oglądać, wyrzekać a deliberować. Sad zapełnił się ludźmi, cisnęli się kiej do konfesjonału, kużden głowę wtykał do dołu, powiadał swoje i Burka pilnie oglądał. Zjawił się i Rocho, a uspokoiwszy rozpłakaną i wrzeszczącą Józkę, która każdemu z osobna opowiadała, jak to było, poszedł do Hanki, leżącej znowu na łóżku, ale jakoś dziwnie spokojnej... – Zląkłem się, byście tego zbytnio do serca nie wzięli!– zaczął. – I... niczego chwała Bogu nie wziął... zapóźnił się... – przyciszyła głos. – Miarkujecie, kto?... – Dałabym głowę, że kowal. – To chyba na cosik upatrzonego polował? – Juści... jeno że mu się wypsnęło, do waju tylko mówię... – Juści, za rękę trza by złapać albo świadków mieć... No, na co się to człowiek waży la grosza!... – Nawet przed Antkiem się nie wygadajcie, moi drodzy! – prosiła. – Wiecie, żem nieskory do zwierzeń, a łacniej przecież zabić człowieka niźli go urodzić. Znałem go, że krętacz, ale o taką rzecz bym nie posądził. – Jego stać na najgorsze, znam ja go dobrze... Wójt nadszedł z sołtysem i wzięli oglądać szczegółowo, wypytując się Józki o wszystko. – Żeby Kozioł nie siedział, myślałbym, co to jego sprawka... – szepnął wójt. – Cichojcie, Pietrze, bo Kozłowa ku nam zmierza – trącił go sołtys. – Spłoszyli się, że nic pono nie unieśli. – Pewnie, strażnikom trza by dać znać... nowa robota diabli nadali, że człowiek świąt nawet zażyć spokojnie nie może... Sołtys naraz się schylił i podniósł żelazny, okrwawiony pręt. – Tym ci zakatrupili Burka! Żelazo przechodziło z rąk do rąk. – Pręt, z jakiego zęby do bron kują. – Mogli ukraść choćby i z kuźni Michałowej. – Kuźnia już od piątku zawarta. – Kowala trza wypytać, czy mu nie zginęło. – Tak mogli ukraść, jak mogli przynieść z sobą, wójt to wama mówi, a kowala w chałupie nie ma, co zaś robić, moja to sprawa z sołtysem! – podniósł głos, krzycząc, by się nie tłoczyli po próżnicy i do dom szli. Nikto się go nie ulęknął, jeno że czas się było zbierać do kościoła, to wnet się porozchodzili, bo już i ludzie z drugich wsi nad płotami ciągnęli gęsiego, i wozy coraz częściej dudniały na moście. A kiej się do cna wyludniło, wsunął się do sadu Bylica i nuże dopiero oglądać swojego pieska, cucić go a przemawiać do niego cichuśko. Dom też opustoszał, do kościoła poszli, Hanka jeno w łóżku ostała, pacierze se przepowiadając, a myśląc o Antku, że zaś cicho się zrobiło, bo stary dzieci powiódł na drogę, zasnęła kwardo. Już ano stanęło przypołudnie, galancie przygrzane i tak cichuśkie, jaże śpiewy narodu rozchodziły się z kościoła i brzęczały po szybach, już i przedzwonili na Podniesienie, a ona cięgiem spała. Zbudził ją dopiero turkot wozów pędzących po wybojach, bo jak to było we zwyczaju, w drugie święto Wielkanocy, po sumie, ścigali się, któren pierwej dopadnie swojej chałupy, że ino migały przez drzewa bryki, zapchane ludźmi, i konie prane batami. Ścigali się tak siarczyście, że Chałupa się trzęsła i wrzawa turkotów i śmiechów wichrem przeleciała. Chciała się podnieść, obaczyć, ale domowi wracali i Jagustynka, krzątając się kiele obiadu, jęła opowiadać, jak zwaliło się tylachna narodu, co i połowa nie miała miejsca w kościele, że wszystkie dwory zjechały, a po sumie dobrodziej zwoływał gospodarzy do zakrystii i cosik z nimi uredzał, Józka zaś znowuj rozpowiadała o dziedziczkach, jak to były wystrojone. – Wiecie, a to panienki z Woli to ci takie kupry dźwigają na zadzie, jakby te indory, kiej se ogony rozczapierzone postawią. – Sianem se te miejsca wypychają lebo gałganami – pojaśniała stara. – A w pasie wcięte kiej osy, batem bych je poprzecinał, że ani poznać, kiej te brzuchy dziewają... Z bliskam wypatrywała. – Kaj? a pod gorsety wpychają. Powiadała mi jedna dwórka, co za pokojową była w modlickim dworze, jak to poniektóre dziedziczki się głodzą i pasami na noc ściągają, by ino nie pogrubieć. Taka moda dworska, aby każda pani cieniuśką się wydawała, niby tyczka, na zadzie jeno wydęta. – We wsi inaczej, boć z chudych przekpiwają się parobki. – Zaśby nie! dzieucha musi być kiej lepa, rozrosła wszędzie, taka, co to jak się człek do niej przyprze, to jakby do pieca gorącego... – powiedział Pietrek, wpatrzony w Jagusię, wystawiającą garnki z komina. –Widzisz go, pokrakę, wypróżnował się, podjadł se mięsem i jakie mu to już smaki na ozór przychodzą! – zgromiła go Jagustynka. – Jak taka się przy robocie rucha, to dziw się jej wełniak nie rozpęknie... Chciał jeszcze cosik trefnego dodać, ale Dominikowa przyszła opatrywać Hankę, i wygonili go z izby. Obiad też zaraz podawali na ganku, gdyż ciepło było i słonecznie. Młoda zieleń polśniewała, trząchając się cichuśko na gałązkach i gmerząc kiej motyle, ptasie świegoty roznosiły się ze sadów. Dominikowa zakazała Hance ruszać się z pościeli, a że zaraz po obiedzie nadeszła Weronka z dziećmi, do łóżka przystawili ławę i Józka naniosła święconego i flachę gorzałki z miodem, bo Hanuś, choć z trudem nieco, ale godnie, po gospodarsku podejmowała siostrę i sąsiadki, które wedle zwyczaju jęły posobnie przychodzić w goście użalać się nad nią, gorzałki pociągać, słodkim plackiem wolniuśko się delektować i różności sąsiedzkie rozpowiadać, głównie zaś o tym podkopie pod komorę trajkotać. Zasie domowi przed chałupą się wygrzewali poredzając z ludźmi, jacy wciąż do sadu szli, a srodze medytowali nad jamą jeszcze nie zawaloną, gdyż wójt wzbronił do czasu przyjazdu pisarza i strażników. Właśnie Jagustynka była rozpowiadała o tym, nie wiada już dzisiaj po raz który, kiej z podwórza wywalili się chłopaki z kogutkiem. Witek ich wiódł, wystrojony sielnie, w butach nawet i kaszkiecie Borynowym, srodze na bakier nadzianym, a pobok w kupie szedł Maciuś Kłębów, Gulbasiak, Jędrek, Kuba Grzeli z krzywą gębą syn i drugie. Kije mieli w rękach i torbeczki przez plecy, Witek zaś tulił pod pachą skrzypice Pietrkowe. Wywiedli się na drogę z paradą i najpierwej ruszyli do dobrodzieja, bo tak po inne roki parobki poczynały. Śmiało weszli do ogrodu, przed plebanię, ustawili się w rząd, wysuwając przed się kogutka. Witek zagrał na skrzypicy, Gulbasiak jął kręcić cudakiem i piać, a wszyscy, rypiąc kijami i nogami do wtóru, wraz zaśpiewali piskliwie: Przyszliśmy tu po dyngusie! Zaśpiewamy o Jezusie, O Jezusie, o Maryje – Dajcie nam co, gospodynie!... I długo śpiewali, a coraz śmielej i rozgłośniej, aż wyszedł dobrodziej i po dziesiątku im rozdał, kogutka pochwalił i z łaską ich odpuścił... Witek jaże spotniał ze strachu, czy o boćka nie zagada, snadź go jednak wśród drugich nie rozpoznał, ale na pokoje odszedł, przysyłając jeszcze przez dziewczynę słodziuśkiego placka, że huknęli mu śpiewkę na podziękę i do organistów pociągnęli. Potem zaś już chałupy nawiedzali wraz z całą chmarą dzieci rozwrzeszczanych i tak się cisnących, że musieli obraniać kogutka przed naporem, gdyż każde piórek chciało tykać i kijaszkiem zaruchać. Witek ich prowadził rej wiodąc i na wszystko mając czujne oko, nogą znać dawał, by zaczynać, a smykiem rządził, kaj nutę wyciągać cieniuśką, a kiej grubą; jemu też oddawali gościńce. A z taką paradą się wodzili i tak szumnie, jaże na całą wieś roznosiły się śpiewania i przygrywki skrzypicy, a ludzie wielce się dziwowali, że to skrzaty, ledwie odrosłe od ziemie, a poczynają sobie niby parobki. Pod zachód się już miało, poczerwieniałe ździebko słońce przetaczało się nad bory, a po niebie modrym rozwłóczyły się białe chmurki, kiej te nieprzeliczone stado gęsi, wiater się też ruchał kajś górą chwiejąc czubami ordzawiałych topoli, a we wsi czyniło się coraz rojniej i gwarliwiej: starsi poredzali przed chałupami zasiedając progi, dzieuchy gziły się nad stawem lub ująwszy się wpół chodziły kolebiąco, piesneczki zawodząc, iż kiej kwiaty makowe lebo nasturcji roiły się między drzewinami, we wodzie się odbijając niby w lustrze, dzieci latały z dyngusiarzami, zaś jeszcze insi w pola szli miedzami. Na nieszpór już przedzwaniali, kiej gruba Płoszkowa, odwiedziwszy przódzi Borynę, wchodziła do Hanki. – Byłam u chorego. Jezu, a to leży, jak leżał... Zagadywałam: ani spojrzał na mnie. Słońce mu świeci na łóżko, to je palicami zagrabia, jakby w garście chciał ująć i kiej to maluśkie dzieciątko w nim grzebie! Prosto płakać, co się to z człowieka zrobiło! – rozpowiadała siadając przy łóżku, ale przepiła jak i drugie, sięgając do placka. – Jada to teraz, bo widzi mi się potłuściał? – Już niezgorzej, że może mu ku zdrowiu idzie!... – Chłopaki poszły z kogutkiem do Woli! – zatrajkotała Józka wpadając, ale dojrzawszy Płoszkową, wyniesła się przed dom do Jagusi. – Józka, bydło czas obrządzać! – zawołała. – Pewnie komu święta, to święta, a brzuch zawdy o głodzie pamięta! Byli z kogutkiem i u mnie... sprawny ten wasz Witek i ze ślepiów mu dobrze patrzy. – Juści, co do figlów pierwszy, do roboty jeno go trza kijem napędzać! – Moiście, a dyć ze służbą wszędy jednaka bieda! Młynarzowa się przede mną uskarżała na swoje dziewki, że pół roku utrzymać nie może. – Prędko się tam dorabiają dzieciaków... Świeży chleb pomaga! – Chleb jak chleb, ale to czeladnik sprawi, to synek, ten z klas, do domu zajrzy, a powiadają, że i sam młynarz żadnej nie przepuści... to i trudno dziewki dotrzymać do roku. Co prawda, to i służba hardzieje... Mój ano chłopak do pasionki, że to chłopaków w domu brak, za psa me uważa i każe se mleka na podwieczorek podawać! Słyszane to rzeczy! – Parobka mam, to mi nie nowina, czego im się zachciewa, ale godzić się na wszyćko muszę, bo pójdzie se we świat w największą robotę i cóż pocznę przez niego w tylim gospodarstwie! – Żeby go wama tylko nie odmówiła która – rzekła ciszej. – Wiecie to co? – zatrwożyła się niemało. – Doszło me cosik z boku... może cyganią, to nie rozpowiadam. Hale, gadu, gadu, a z czym to ja przyszłam? Obiecały się przyjść niektóre, ugwarzym się, sieroty, przyjdźcie i wy... jakże, Borynowej by nie było, kiej co najpierwsze się zbierą. Przypochlebiała, ale Hanka wymówiła się słabością, po prawdzie, bo już poczuła się ździebko napitą. Płoszkowa, wielce markotna odmową, Jagnę poszła zapraszać. Ale i Jagusia się wymawiała, że to już kajś indziej z matką się obiecały... – Poszlibyście, Jagna, ckni się wama za chłopami, a do Płoszkowej ani chybi co Jambroży zajrzy albo któren z dziadków i zawżdy chocia portkami zaleci... – szepnęła Jagustynka spod chałupy. – A wy to po swojemu tym słowem kieby nożem żgacie... – Wesoło mi, tom rada kużdemu, czego mu potrza! – szydziła. Jaguś ciepnęła się ze złości i na drogę wyszła, bezradnie wodząc oczyma po świecie i ledwie płacz wstrzymując. Juści, że się jej strasznie ckniło! Cóż, że święta czuć było wszędzie, że ludzie się roili, że śmiechy i krzyki trzęsły się nad wsią, że nawet po szarych polach czerwieniały kobiety i piesneczki kajś niekaj dzwoniły?... – jej było smutnie i tak ckno czegoś, że już wytrzymać nie mogła. Od samego rana tak ją cosik rozpierało i ponosiło, że po znajomych latała, po drogach, w pole wychodziła i nawet coś ze trzy razy się przeobłóczyła, na darmo wszystko, nie pomogło: rwało ją coraz barzej, by gdziesik lecieć, coś robić, szukać czegoś... Że i teraz się poniesła aż na topolową drogę i szła zapatrzona w czerwoną, ogromną kulę słońca, spadającego nad bory, szła przez te progi cieniów i lśnień, które zachód rzucał przez drzewa. Chłód mroków ją owionął, a ciche, nagrzane dychanie pól przejmowało na wskroś lubym dygotem; od wsi goniły słabnące gwary, a skądciś zawiewał zawodliwy głos skrzypicy i czepiał się serca, kiejby ta złotymi rosami brzęcząca pajęczyna, jaże rozsnuła się w cichuśkim trzepocie topoli, w mrokach, co już pełzały bruzdami i czaiły się w krzach tarnin. Szła przed siebie, ani wiedząc, co ją niesie i dokąd. Wzdychała głęboko, czasami ręce rozwodząc, czasami przystając bezradnie i tocząc rozpalonymi oczyma, jakby zaczepki dla udręczonej duszy szukała, ale szła dalej przędąc myśli wiotkie i nikłe, jako te świetliste nici na wodzie, że nie uchycisz, bo zmącą się i przepadną od cienia ręki. Patrzała w słońce, nie widząc niczego, topole, co rzędami pochylały się nad nią, zdały się jej jako zamglone przypomnienia... Siebie jeno mocno czuła i to, że ją rozpiera aże do bolu, do krzyku, do płaczu, że ją ponosi gdziesik, iż czepiłaby się tych ptaków lecących pod zachód i na kraj świata pofrunęła. Wzbierała w niej jakaś moc paląca i tak rzewliwa, że łzy przysłaniały oczy i ognie się po niej rozlewały; rwała lepkie, pachnące pędy topoli, chłodząc nimi rozpalone usta i oczy... Czasem przysiadała pod drzewem i skulona, wsparłszy twarz na pięściach, zapadała w siebie bez pamięci, cisnąc się jeno do pnia i prężąc... i ledwie dysząc... Jakby i w niej wiosna zaśpiewała swoją pieśń upalną, że burzyło się w niej i cosik poczynało, jako w tych ziemiach rodnych, ugorem leżących, poczyna się o wiośnie, jako w tych drzewinach, opitych mocą rostu, śpiewa i jako wszędy się rozpręża, kiej pierwsze słońce przygrzeje... Dygotała w sobie, paliły ją oczy, zaś omdlałe nogi stulały się bezwolnie i ledwie ją niesły. Płakać się jej chciało, śpiewać, tarzać po runiach zbóż mięciuchnych i chłodnymi rosami operlonych, to brała ją szalona chęć skoczyć w ciernie, przedzierać się wskroś szarpiących gąszczów i poczuć dziki, luby ból przepierań i szamotań. Zawróciła naraz z powrotem i dosłyszawszy głosy skrzypicy pobiegła ku nim. Hej, tak zakręciły się w niej, taką zawrotną lubością przejęły, że w tany by się puściła, w ścisk karczmy rozhukanej, w tumult, w pijatykę nawet, że choćby w samo zatracenie, hej!... Dróżką od cmentarza do topolowej, całą w czerwonych ogniach zachodu, szedł ktosik z książką w ręku i pod białymi brzózkami przystawał. Jasio to był, organistów syn. Zza drzewa chciała popatrzeć na niego, ale ją dojrzał. I uciec nie poredziła, nogi jakby się ziemi czepiły i oczu nie mogła oderwać od niego; zbliżał się z uśmiechem, zęby mu grały w czerwonych wargach, smukły był, rosły i biały na gębie. – Jakbyście mnie, Jaguś, nie poznali? Aż ją w dołku ścisnęło od tego głosu. – Co bym ta nie poznała!... jeno pan Jaś taki tera galanty, taki inszy... – Pewnie, lata idą... Byliście u kogo na Budach? – Tak sobie ino chodziłam, święto przeciek. Nabożna? – tknęła nieśmiało książki. – Nie, o krajach dalekich i o morzach! – Jezu! o morzach! A te obraziki też nie święte? – Zobaczcie! – podsunął jej pod oczy książkę i pokazywał. Stali ramię w ramię, bezwolnie wpierając się w siebie biedrami, a tykając głowami nisko przychylonymi. Pojaśniał ją niekiedy, wtedy podnosiła na niego oczy podziwu pełne, nie śmiejąc dychać ze wzruszenia, a cisnąc się coraz barzej, bych lepiej dojrzeć, gdyż słońce opuściło się już za bory. Naraz wstrząsnął się cały i odsunął ździebko. – Mroczeje, czas do domu! – szepnął cicho. – A to pódźmy! Szli w milczeniu, nakryci prawie cieniami drzew. Słońce zaszło, modrawe mroki trzęsły się na pola, zórz dzisiaj nie było, jeno przez grubachne pnie topoli widniał na niebie złocisty rozlew, świat przygasał. – I to wszystko prawda, co tam pokazane? – przystanęła. – Wszystko, Jaguś, wszystko. Jezu, takie wody wielgachne, takie światy, że uwierzyć trudno. – Są, Jaguś, są! – szeptał coraz ciszej zaglądając jej w oczy z tak bliska, że wstrzymała oddech, dreszcz ją przeszedł i podała się piersiami naprzód, czekała, iż ją obejmie i do pnia przyprze, jaże ramiona się jej ozwarły i gotowa się była dać, ale Jasio odsunął się śpiesznie. – Muszę iść prędzej, dobranoc Jagusi! – i poleciał. Z dobry pacierz przestojała, nim się poredziła ruszyć z miejsca. – Urzekł me czy co! – myślała wlekąc się ociężale, mąt jakiś miała w głowie, ciągotki ją rozbierały. Wieczór się robił, światła błyskały tu i owdzie, a z karczmy roznosiło się granie i przytłumione rozmowy. Zajrzała przez okno do izby rozświetlonej: pan Jacek stojał w pośrodku i rznął na skrzypcach, zaś przed szynkwasem kolebał się Jambroży, krzykliwie cosik rozpowiadał komornicom, często po kieliszek sięgając. Naraz ktosik ją wpół krzepko ujął, że krzyknęła kurcząc się i wydzierając. – Przydybałem cię i nie puszczę... napijem się ździebko... pódzi... – szeptał wójt nie zwalniając z pazurów i pociągnął ją bocznymi drzwiami do alkierza. Nikto nie dojrzał, bo już prawie ciemno było na świecie i mało kto przechodził drogą. Wieś już przycichała, milkły gwary i pustoszały opłotki, naród rozchodził się po chałupach, dobiegały święta i dni słodkich wczasowań, powszednie jutro stojało za progiem i w mrokach ostre kły szczerzyło, że niejedną duszę lęk ściskał i turbacje obsiadały na nowo... Posmutniała wieś i przygłuchła, jakby do ziemi barzej przywierając i tuląc się w sady oniemiałe, jeszcze tam kajś niekaj siedzieli na przyźbach dojadając święcone i z cicha gwarząc, gdzie zaś spać się rychlej wybierali, pieśnie pobożne przyśpiewując. Tylko u Płoszkowej rojno było i gwarno, zeszły się były sąsiadki, a obsiadłszy ławy, poredzały godnie między sobą. Wójtowa na pierwszym miejscu siedziała, zaś pobok pękata, wyszczekana Balcerkowa swojego dowodziła; była i chuda Sikorzyna, była i jazgocząca cięgiem Borynowa, stryjeczna chorego, była i kowalowa z najmłodszym przy piersi, ugwarzająca się z pobożną, cichą sołtysową, i drugie były co najpierwsze we wsi. Siedziały napuszone i odęte kiej kwoki w barłogu, a wszyćkie we świątecznych sutych wełniakach, w chustkach, lipecką modą do pół pleców opuszczonych, w czepcach kiej koła bieluchne, a rzęsiście skarbowane nad czołami, we fryzkach po uszy nastroszonych, na które tyle korali nawiesiły, ile która miała. Zabawiały się galanto. gęby z wolna czerwieniały i kuntentność rozpierała, poprawiały pilnie wełniaków, by się nie przygnietły, i już jęły do się przysiadać coraz bliżej, a ciszej poredzać bierąc się wzajem na ozory. A kiej kowal się jawił, powiedał, co prosto z miasta wraca, na dobre się rozweseliły. Chłop był wyszczekany, jak mało któren, że zaś był już zdziebko napity, to jął wycyganiać takie rzeczy do śmiechu, jaże za boki się brały; izba się zatrzęsła, on zaś śmiał się najgłośniej, jaże ten jego rechot słychać było u Borynów. Długo se używali, bo coś trzy razy Płoszkowa po gorzałkę posyłała do Żyda. Zaś u Borynów jeszcze siedzieli przed chałupą. Hanka wstała i otulona w kożuch, gdyż ziąb wziął po zachodzie, była z drugimi. Póki dnia starczyło, Rocho im czytał z książki, że nieraz Hanka, rozglądając się, przykazywała cicho Józce: – Wyjrzyj no na drogę... Ale nikogój nie było i czytał, póki wieczór nie zamroczył ziemi, a potem powiadał jeszcze różności, gdyż srodze się rozciekawili. Noc ich okrywała, iż ledwie się znaczyli na białej ścianie chałupy; wieczór się stawał ciemny i chłodny, gwiazdy nie wzeszły, głucha cichość ogarniała świat, jeno co woda bełkotała kajściś i psy warczały. Zbili się w kupę, że Nastuś z Józką, Weronka z dziećmi, Jagustynka, Kłębowa i Pietrek prawie u nóg Rochowych przysiedli, a Hanka nieco z boku na kamieniu. Rozpowiadał o całym polskim narodzie historie różne, to przypowieście święte, to cudeńka takie o świecie, że kto by je ta pojął i zapamiętał! Zasłuchali się, nie ważąc odsapnąć ni poruszyć się z miejsc i całą duszą pijąc te słowa miodne, jak wyschła ziemia pije dżdże rosiste i ciepłe. On zaś, prawie niewidny la oczu, uroczystym, cichym głosem powiadał: – "Po zimie zwiesna przychodzi każdemu, któren jej czeka w pracy, modlitwie a gotowości." – "Dufajcie, bo pokrzywdzone zawżdy górę wezmą." – "Ochfiarną krwią i trudem trza posiewać człowieczą szczęśliwość, a któren posiał, wzejdzie mu i czas żniwny miał będzie." – "Ale kto jeno o chleb powszedni zabiega, do stołu Pańskiego nie siądzie." – "Kto ino wyrzeka na złe, nie czyniąc dobra, ten gorsze zło rodzi." Długo powiadał, a tak mądrze, że nie spamiętać, i coraz ciszej a rzewliwiej, że zaś go noc całkiem okryła, to się zdawało, jakoby ten głos święty z ziemie wychodził albo że to głos pomarłych pokoleń Borynowych, co w noc tę Zmartwychwstania Bóg je na świat odpuścił i prawią teraz ze zmurszałych ścian, z drzew pochylonych, z gęstej nocy, ku przestrodze a opamiętaniu rodzonych. Dusze się wszystkie ważyły na tych słowach, bijących w serca jak dzwon, i niesły się w omroczone utęsknienia, w niepojęte dziwy marzeń. Nikto nie dosłyszał nawet, że psy zaczęły w całej wsi ujadać, ktoś krzyczał na drogach i zadudniały bieganiny. – Podlesie się pali! – zawrzeszczał jakiś głos przez sad. Wybiegli na drogę. Prawda była: dworskie budynki na Podlesiu stały w ogniu, płomienie kiej czerwone krze wybuchały z ciemności. – A słowo ciałem się stało! – szepnęła Jagustynka Kozłową wspominając. – Kara boska przychodzi. – Za naszą krzywdę! – krzyżowały się w ciemnościach głosy. Drzwi chałup trzaskały, ludzie w dyrdy a na pół odziani wpadali na drogi, a coraz większą kupą cisnęli się na most przed młynem, skąd widać było najlepiej, że może w jakiś pacierz cała wieś już się stłoczyła. Pożar zaś urastał co chwila, folwark stojał na wzgórzu pod lasem, więc chociaż o parę wiorst od Lipiec, widać było jak na dłoni wzmaganie się ognia. Na czarnej ścianie lasu roiły się ogniste jęzory i wybuchały krwawe, skłębione chmury. Nie było wiatru i ogień wynosił się coraz wyżej, budynki płonęły kiej smolne szczapy, czarne dymy waliły słupami, a krwawy, zwichrzony brzask rozlewał się w ciemnościach rzeką ognistą i chwiał się już nad borem. Przeraźliwe ryki rozdarły powietrze. – Wołowina się pali, nie uratują wiele, bo jedne drzwi. – Stogi się teraz zajmują! – Już stodoły w ogniu! – wołali strwożeni. Ksiądz nadbiegł, kowal, sołtys, a w końcu i wójt skądciś się zjawił, ale choć pijany, że ledwie się trzymał na nogach, zaczął wrzeszczeć i wyganiać ludzi, bych na pomoc lecieli dworowi. Ale nikt się z tym nie śpieszył, a jeno zły pomruk zerwał się w ciżbie: – Niechaj chłopów puszczą, to polecą ratować! I nie pomogły klątwy ni groźby, ani nawet proboszczowe płaksiwe błagania: naród stojał nieporuszony i w ogień ponuro patrzał. – Psiekrwie paroby dworskie! – zakrzyczała Kobusowa pięścią grożąc. Że tylko wójt wraz ze sołtysem i kowalem pojechali do ognia, i to z gołymi rękoma, gdyż ani bosaków, ni wiader nie pozwolili zabierać z chałup. – Kijami tego, któren ruszy! Na stracenie ścierwę! – zawrzeszczały jak jedna. A cała wieś się już zebrała, do najmłodszych, co je rozkrzyczane na ręku przyhuśtywali, i kłębili się wielką, ponurą ciżbą, że mało kto się odzywał, a i to szeptem, paśli jeno chciwe oczy i wzdychali, bo w każdym sercu krzewiły się przytajone srogo radoście, że to za lipeckie krzywdy Pan Bóg dziedzica ogniem pokarał. Do późna w noc się paliło, a nikto do dom nie poszedł: czekali cierpliwie końca, że to już jedno morze ognia przewalało się nad folwarkiem i biło spiętrzonymi falami w niebo, zapalone snopki z dachów i gonty roznosiły się krwawym deszczem, a od czerwonych łun, co jak ogniste płachty wiewały w ciemnościach, zrumieniły się czuby drzew i dachy młynicy zaś staw jakby kto potrząsł bladym zarzewiem. Turkoty wozów, krzyki łudzi, ryki, straszna groza zniszczenia biły z pożaru, a wieś wciąż stała, jakby ten żywy mur w ziemię wrosły, a pasący oczy i dusze odemstą... Zaś od karczmy rozlegał się ochrypły głos pijanego Jambroża: Dziś Maryś moja, Maryś! Da dobre piwo warzysz! Kategoria:Chłopi